


As sweet as you are

by kuro_shinji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, CandySculptist!Suga, M/M, Surgeon!Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro_shinji/pseuds/kuro_shinji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi's daughter is having a problem, Suga has his own problem, and Daichi tries to solve them both without realizing he is one of the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As sweet as you are

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daisuga Fanbook](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/99641) by A lot of awesome and wonderful people!. 



> Hello guys! This is the fic I wrote for the daisuga fanbook which has already released weeks ago. I was inspired by Canis Dear Mr Rain and before I know it, I was already writing about Suga's hand being numb. As you can see, this is an AU and I have been thinking to make a sequel of this, just on a different direction. Ah, for the fanbook, you can download it in the link that I put here. Since I am very bad at this, I included two of the link, 1 is in the 'inspired by' note and another is on the end of this note, a URL. I am so sorry! There is also an illustration that I made for this fic. Thank you for reading this fic and this rather long notes. Have a nice day ^^  
> http://andyzambie.tumblr.com/post/111022829284/happy-st-valentines-everyone-o-o

* * *

 

 

If there is anything that Sawamura Hanako is unsatisfied with in her life, that would be her father's dislike for sweet things. Standing in front of the recently opened sweets shop, brows furrowed, she stared intensely at all of the sweets that are on display.

 

"Can I help you, young miss?"

 

A sweet voice can be heard from her side. Standing in front of the door is a man near her father's height, white haired, and one of the most beautiful smile she has ever seen in her 13 years of living.

 

"Ah, are you the worker of this shop, sir?"

 

"I am the owner, call me Suga."

 

Apparently, the man has a name that suits his profession perfectly. Though Suga is pronounced differently, the spelling is close to sugar in English.

 

"Then, Suga-san. Can you tell me if there is a way to make a person who dislike sweets to like them?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Suga, or his full name Sugawara Koushi is a great man. She wouldn't say he is better than her father, but he is almost as great. Will help people in need, no matter who they are. With smiles that are as bright as the sun, soothing voice and sometimes mischievous.

 

"Suga-san, aren't your hands painful?"

 

Humming questionally, Suga continues to work on sculpting a hot candy for a wedding.

 

"That," pointing her finger at Suga's hands "-the candy is hot right?"

 

"Yeah, well.. When you do this job long enough, you will get used to it. Plus, my hands are kinda numb. They can't feel anything much."

 

How could he smile when talking about that kind of stuff?

 

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but how can you smile about that?"

 

A pause. Suddenly the air feels heavy for Hanako. But the second she look at Suga, the man is already smiling and the air that was heavy just now seems to have dissipated. Suga set the now completed candy to the triangular stand to let it cool and harden. He then proceed to take off his gloves and shows it to Hanako. The sight of his hands almost makes her cringe.

 

"See? I don't think anyone could feel anything if their hands are full with scars like these."

 

"What happened?"

 

Suga just chuckled at the question, amused that someone actually didn't hesitated to ask him that question.

 

"You really will ask anything, won't you?"

 

"I don't like being ignorant."

 

"I was in my last year of high school. There was an accident, a person was about to be ran over by a car. I got him out of the way but-"

 

Suga's words stopped there, for a while. It looks like he was relieving some of the memories, which made Hanako feels really bad about it.

 

"It was supposed to be okay, if not for the fact that the person was drunk and he shoved me away. There was something that was made out of glass there and it was heavy, it shattered right upon me and the weight plus the shards all turned my hands into this."

 

Hanako knows even a million  _"sorry"_   wouldn't be enough for what she has asked.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Dad, please. Just this once."

 

"Seriously, Hana. I don't do surgery for free."

 

"I never asked you to operate him, I asked you to take a look at his hands. See if there is anything that could be done with it."

 

Sawamura Daichi never thought that his daughter is the type that loves to meddle in someone's business. The sudden change surprised him but nonetheless, makes him happy. Hanako is not a bad person by any means. He never raised his daughter to be a bad person but to be honest, he doesn't really taught her enough. His job as a surgeon always consumed most of his time so when he got back home from work, Hanako is either already asleep or at school. But he knows his daughter well. Hanako will never help people unless she's being asked to. But judging by her tale, Daichi didn't think this Suga person asked his daughter for help.

 

"Hanako, tell me what you have done."

 

_Well, I don't think she will lie or telling me only half of the truth when I talk in this voice._

 

"Well, the thing is... Umm.. I asked Suga-san why can he still smile about his hands that can feel nothing."

 

"Okay.. And then?"

 

Hanako let out a long sigh. Daichi thinks he got it now.

 

"He told me what made his hands turned to the way it is now. But while he was telling me that, I feels like he was relieving the memories of what had happened and it... I think it makes him sad."

 

"That's it? You're feeling guilty because you made him feels sad? You made me feels sad a lot of times, Hanako. But I never saw you feeling this guilty."

Daichi actually didn't feel anything other than proud of his daughter and maybe, just maybe a tinge of jealousy for this Suga-san. But the chance to tease his daughter doesn't come often so he took it.

 

"Daddy, you don't understand. Suga-san's face at that time is so... Arrggghh! I don't know how to explain this!"

 

He was surprised for a second and then burst out laughing. 

 

"Hana, what was that? Hahaha."

 

"Dad!"

 

Still laughing, Daichi just gestured his daughter to come closer to him. When Hanako hugged him, he just patted her head and rubbing circles to her back. After her breathes got even and calm, Daichi speaks.

 

"Hana, I am proud of you. This is the first time you have ever felt guilty about saying something that makes someone feels uncomfortable or sad."

 

Hanako was about to interrupt when he continues.

 

"I know, it's not like you're doing it because you like it. It is always the truth with you. You never tell white lies, you never liked it when people lies and giving empty praises. It is also my fault, for not being there with you and teaching you a lot of things. But even so, I was still proud of you. And now that you have shown a more sensitive side of you, I am even more proud."

 

"So you will help me?"

 

"Yeah, I got the day off on Saturday. When do you want to go?"

 

"I will go there first. I have- uh- _something_ , to take care of. I will call you when it's done."

 

* * *

 

 

In all honesty, Suga never thought that he will opened up to a girl that is barely half of his age, and felt better after telling her his story. But life is full of unexpected things and Suga accepted the fact.

The fact that his dream to become a surgeon was destroyed by an act of kindness of his own. The fact that the person he saved didn't even remember what happened and didn't even thanked him or apologized. The fact that he is bad enough to hate the person for it. And also the fact that he fell in love at the first sight for the said girl's dad.

 

"Are you Suga-san?"

 

Snapped from his trance state, Suga fumbles a reply. The person in front of him just smiles gently and said something about Hanako told him to come but is nowhere in sight.

 

"Ah, she is back in the kitchen. Want me to call her or do you want to go with me there?"

 

"Can I?"

 

"Sure you can. We are closed today anyway."  Suga opened the door to the kitchen and gesturing Daichi to go first.

 

"But make sure to not touch the candy or anything that look edible to you."

 

"Oh? What if the spatula looks edible to me?"

 

Suga chuckled at the question and smiles. The smile is lovely that Daichi think maybe he is in love with a man that he just had met and have only heard of from his daughter. 

 

"You both really are father and daughter. If the spatula looks edible to you, then don't touch it. By the way, I didn't get your name just now."

 

"I'm Sawamura Daichi, just call me Daichi. You? I don't think your full name is Suga-san."

 

"I'm _Sawamura_ Koushi."

 

**_He screwed up._ **

 

"I'm so sorry. I'm Sugawara Koushi. Sugawara and Sawamura sounds so similar so it just- I really am sorry!"

 

Bowing repeatedly, Suga expected some insults, or even words of disgust but instead, what he heard is a loud laugh.

 

"I'm sorry but- Hahahaha! Sugawara and Sawamura does sounds similar, actually. But-"

 

Daichi continues to laughs and it took him for what Suga feels like an hour to calm down.

 

"Daddy! I thought I told you to come at 2?"

 

"Well, I have nothing better to do at home so I figured to come here early. Why are you so nervous?"

 

"Ah, Daichi-san. Do you want to get a cup of coffee or something? And would you like to taste some of our candies?"

 

Now why are Suga-san suddenly nervous too? Daichi feels like something is wrong but decided to not dwells on it. 

 

"Coffee sounds good. Oh, you are doing a cafe too, I forgot. Yeah, coffee sounds good."

 

"Do you want some sweet pastries to go with it? I have some that I've made this morning."

 

"No, just coffee is fine. I don't eat sweet things."

 

"Ah! I forgot about that, sorry."

 

"It's fine."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Daichi waited at the cafe beside the candy shop that are both owned by Suga. The cafe is pretty crowded but somehow has a relaxing atmosphere. The two workers behind the counter, on the other hand are being quite lively.

 

Suga came back carrying a tray with three cups and a small basket filled with bread, along with a plate of sweet pastries.

 

When he sets down the tray, he gestured the bread to Daichi, ensuring him that it's not sweet. When Daichi eats it, he was suprised. He never tasted anything like it before.

 

"What type of bread is this?"

 

"It's Shor-Gogal. An Azerbaijani's pastry that is popular there. It's good with people that doesn't eat sweet pastry."

 

"No wonder why your cafe is crowded. Do you always serves pastries for all type of preferences?"

 

"No, we mainly serves sweet pastries. But we always prepare at least two types of savoury ones for the people who might not like sweet pastries."

 

"I see. So what else do you serve here?"

 

"Mainly coffee and some sweet pastries, it is a cafe after all. If you want some bread and stuff like cakes or other type of pastries, you could go to my bakery next door."

 

"Wait, are you saying you have not only a candy store and a cafe, but also a bakery?"

 

Suga just nodded and smiles gently. His chuckles are soft but really is loud in Daichi's ear or maybe it's just him paying extra attention to the other man. He wants to know more about this person.

 

"So how did you ended up with three shops?"

 

"Hmm.. I don't know. I like sweets and I figured that there are a lot types of sweets, like pastries, candies, drinks and so on. So I just decided to do it all."

 

"Do you always wanted to do this? I mean, starting a business and all."

 

One look at Suga's face at the moment and Daichi understands what made her daughter felt so guilty the other day.

 

"I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me."

 

"No, it's okay. You two really are alike."

 

Daichi's question was halted by Hanako's arrival, carrying a small box in her hands.

 

And it all clicks in. The nervousness of Hanako and Suga back in the candy shop, the reason why his daughter even know Suga and the reason Suga said he forgot Daichi didn't eat sweets.

 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Daddy!"

 

"I thought you were supposed to give chocolate on Valentine's Day? But I'm glad you did this and gave it to me instead of a boy or a girl that I have never met."

 

"Chocolate is an old trick. Anything is good so long as it is sweet."

 

"Having my daughter made something for me on Valentine's Day. I want to cry already."

 

* * *

 

 

"I thought candy can only be sweet. This is wonderful, Hana. Where did you get the idea? And it was really well sculpted."

 

"Suga-san said there a lot of other candies that people who don't like sweets will like. I just asked him for the type and before I know it, I was already learning how to make it from Suga-san."

 

"I only asked you if you want to try making it yourself, you said yes."

 

Daichi just watched the two of them conversing while drinking his coffee and continues to eat the candy his daughter made for him. He made sure to take a lot of pictures of it from every single angle he could think of. Hanako was embarrassed while Suga just laughed. 

And he noticed some things about Suga. When he smiles, he have wrinkles on the corner of his eyes. When he is embarrassed, he will scratch cheek with his index finger. And Suga wears gloves all the time.

 

"Why Valentine's Day, though?"

 

"Daddy was so busy on his birthday last year. So I have to make up for the missed birthday celebration."

 

"I am the one who should make up to you. Where do you want to go this holiday?"

 

"I don't think I want to go anywhere and even if we do go somewhere, you will get a call from the hospital and it will be over anyway. But, can I stay at Suga-san's shop? I want to learn a lot of things from Suga-san! Can I, Suga-san?"

 

"Why are you asking me? I would gladly have you over anytime, ask your dad."

 

"Sure, just make sure you won't cause any trouble or hurt yourself. I heard sculpting candy is hard because you have to starts shaping it while it's still hot."

 

"It's okay, Daichi-san. We used gloves for that, so it won't hurt."

 

"Ah, Rui!"

 

The sudden arrival of Hanako's friend made Hanako left both Daichi and Suga alone. And maybe Daichi is imagining it, but he think he saw his daughter winked at him before she proceed to go to her friend.

 

"Speaking of gloves, why are you wearing those?"

 

Suga is surpised to hear that. Rubbing his palm nervously, he tried to think of an answer. What if Daichi think his reason is stupid? What if the sight of his hands disgust Daichi? Too many 'what ifs'  playing in his mind that it makes him unable to hear the man's apologize for asking such a question.

 

"-if you don't want to tell me about it. But my daughter asked me to take a look at your hands to see if there is something that could be done."

 

"I'm sorry?"

 

Daichi is not good at talking things in a roundabout manner. He is attracted to Suga, and he think this might be his chance.

 

"I only decided to come here because Hanako asked me to take a look at your hands. And if you are okay with it, can I ask you out tonight so that I could take a better look of your hands?"

 

Suga's surprised face soon turn into a mischievous smile. A smile that Daichi think he would never get bored of forever.

 

"Are you asking me out on a date, Daichi-san?"

 

"Yes!"

 

On the corner of his eye, he could see Hanako gives him a sly smile but he don't really mind. He need to thank her later, he noted in his mind.

 

"I don't know.. What about Hanako?"

 

Suga know Hanako is going to stay at her friend's house, their neighbor tonight. But well, it doesn't hurt to check it twice.

 

"Hana is going to stay at Rui's tonight. So? What say you?"

 

"Yes."

 

Daichi has a lot of questions to ask Suga. Like what is his favourite colour, his favourite season, what does he usually do in his free time. What was his previous dream and why do he wears gloves all the time. But he figures he could wait. There is time. They have the time.

 

* * *

 

 

"So, what makes you think you've done them a favour and not yourself?"

 

"Rui, that is rude. I did felt guilty asking Suga-san about his hands okay?"

 

"Yeah yeah, I know you did. But why them?"

 

"Do you even know what kind of face my dad make whenever I talk about Suga-san?"

 

"So you are saying you know  your dad is attracted to Suga-san before he even met him?"

 

"Trust me, Rui. I know my dad and I think my gamble is a success. See?"

 

"Wow.. You really are good in this kind of things. But really, why Suga-san?"

 

"I don't know. I want him to be my dad too, I guess."

 

"You really are a child."

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  **Fin**


End file.
